The Trellises
by FluffyBlonde
Summary: My answer to the Talk CSI 2007 Christmas Challenge. EC


My answer to the christmas challenge 2007. Elements used:

Ant-infested mistletoe

Glitter glue

A cranky Elf

Someone climbing something (Not a ladder)

Someone singing 'All I want for Christmas is you'

* * *

Eric jumped out of the passenger seat and gazed up at the building before him; an old, crumbling hall with tall, creamy grey stone pillars and a few balconies surrounded by rose covered trellises looking out to the sea, shimmering as the winter sun set low on the horizon, bathing the city in a glorious golden glow.

"I've heard it's going to be good this year." Ryan commented as he clambered out of the drivers seat but Eric wasn't listening. He was mesmerized by a blonde dream, soft curls cascading down her back, long red ball gown rippling softly in the slight breeze that washed away the usual Miami mugginess, leaving the air fresh and crisp. He'd longed to run his fingers through her blonde locks for so long, to hold her close and kiss away the pain that he knew she had to live with everyday, a feeling made even more so by the slow realisation that she was crying.

"Is that Calleigh?" Ryan asked, staring up at the balcony, squinting. Eric could only nod in reply, his throat caught, feeling tears of his own spring to the surface purely because the woman he loved was stood, alone, crying on Christmas Eve. He started to walk purposefully to the entrance, desperate to discover why, to comfort and protect, leaving Ryan jogging to keep up…

* * *

She mentally reprimanded herself for being so weak, for showing pain. She tried desperately to appear fine, to wipe away her tears and put on a happy face but as soon as she saw the couples swaying to 'All I want for Christmas is you', holding each other tight and smiling, fresh tears leaked and she had to turn away again, ashamed that she could be so pathetic, so feeble. She knew what she wanted for Christmas, something she could never have: not because it was too expensive or too rare, but because she was too proud to ever give in to his advances, no matter how much she wanted to. _Because_, she told herself, her eyes fixed on the slowly setting sun, _I AM weak. That's why I can't hide my emotions from him. That's why I love him so much…

* * *

_

"I need to see your invitation." The burly security guard stated flatly. Eric patted his pockets frantically.

"Ok. I don't have it on me but I can tell you exactly where it is on my sideboard at home." He said, almost begging for entrance.

"I can vouch for him." Ryan proclaimed confidently.

"Sorry. Can't let you in without an invitation. Security has been stepped up this year."

Suddenly, Eric had a flash of genius.

"Ryan," He sighed, "I'm just gonna have to go home and fetch it."

"Do you want to borrow my car?" Ryan asked, totally missing the lie.

"No. I'm walking." He grunted, trying to convey his scheme, which was unsuccessful.

"But your house is at the other side of town!" Ryan still oblivious to Eric's plan.

"Ryan." He said simply, emphasising the important words, hoping the security guard was too stupid to notice, "I'M GOING UP home TO SEE IF I CAN find my invitation. Then, when I return, maybe we can have some southern COMFORT with CALLEIGH on the balcony. I'M GOING TO walk home, CLIMB the stairs and find my invitation. Then, I'll come back and perhaps you can meet me outside THE TRELLISES."

"Are you crazy!" Ryan yelled, getting the point, but quickly correcting himself when the security guard started to become suspicious, "There could be … bandits … out at this time of night."

"Bandits?!" Eric hissed, pushing him aside, horrified at Ryan's total lack of acting skills, "Just keep the security guard occupied!"

Eric glanced over his shoulder at the security guard, who was now checking someone else's invitations, taking this opportunity to scarper around the corner and disappear into the night.

* * *

Calleigh had somehow wound up the self control to face the French doors, leaning back on the balustrade, just hard enough to make her feel safe, not hard enough for her to slip and fall off the fourth story balcony. She wondered what would happen if she did fall, if she did die. Would people be sad? Would they even notice she was missing? Would Eric care that she was gone? She mentally kicked herself for even thinking about suicide. She physically kicked herself for even thinking about Eric. She had tried so hard to forget about him for just one night, to just enjoy herself, but whatever she did, he just popped to mind. She couldn't block him out. It was impossible. Everything she did reminded her of him. Even her red dress reminded her of the case they had solved together involving Santa being murdered by a grumpy elf. She remembered that one well. She was pulled from her thoughts by a large rustling sound from beneath her. Her heart stopped.

* * *

Eric clambered up the trellises with about as much grace as an elephant, promptly putting his hands on every thorn and splinter going. He eventually reached the balcony, so close to triumph when he realised that he was going to have some difficulty reaching the balustrade. He'd have to be a gold medal high jumper to make that one work. He had no other option. When in a difficult position, call for help.

"Calleigh!" He yelled, praying that she could hear him.

"Hello?" He heard a voice whisper into the ether. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Calleigh! Down here!"

"Eric?" She said, leaning over the balustrade, "What are you doing?"

Eric sighed, his hands starting to burn from the pressure being exerted onto them.

"Do you think you could give me a hand?"

"Here!" She said, extending her hand, which he promptly took, cocking his leg over the balustrade, almost falling onto the paved balcony floor, "Are you ok? Your hands are bleeding."

He glanced down at his hands, which were torn and bloodied. She gently cupped them, stroking them softly. He watched as each individual nail, covered in what looked like red glitter glue, softly scratched the back of his hands. She couldn't help gazing into his eyes, moving closer to him, pressing her lips against his. Her agony lifted. The hole in her heart had been filled. She pulled away, laughing at his surprised expression. He looked around for the mistletoe, the only reason he ever thought he might be kissing Calleigh tonight.

"I threw it off the balcony 20 minutes ago," She said, reading his mind.

"Why?" He asked, clenching his hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"It was infested with ants."

"Right…"

He laughed at her paranoia. It was only them that he noticed that she looked very cold.

"Do you want to go inside?"

She smiled at him angelically.

"We can't"

"Why?"

"The doors are locked." She said glancing towards the sliding doors.

"Then how did you get here?"

She opened up her hands to show him that they were also scratched and scathed.

"I forgot my invitation too."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays!

Drommie

XOXOXOXO


End file.
